Problems of the heart Kyoya X Reader
by oO0RyuuHeartsYou0Oo
Summary: You threw the aircraft and watched as it glided through the air accidentally hitting one of the girls in the head. A scream echoed through the room and the girl abruptly stood up flipping over the table breaking it and all the china on it. The whole room was in silence as they watched one plate roll across the floor and gently tapped the pedestal with the new replacement vase.CRASH


You sat in the passenger seat of your dads 1964 mustang (that's what my dad drives thought it would work nicely here) and sighed. You were on your way to sign the finalization paper work for your scholarship to Ouran Academy.

"Look Hun that's your new school!" your dad pointed to the large PINK building? What really PINK of all colors? Of course you had seen the school in brochures and the website but you never thought it would be so vibrant and... disgusting. You scowled as you got closer and saw the female uniforms.

"Come in cheer up sweetie you'll have a great time no matter how hideous the school is." your dad smiled and walked around to your side and opened the door like he always does. "Come on girly let's get movin'!" you giggled and fallowed you dad into the school.

After about an hour of signing papers in the headmaster's office you were told you would roam the school on your own while your father was filled in on everything he needed to know. You nod and walk out into the large hallway. Students passed by you and whispered amongst themselves.

You felt holes being burned into your back and you started to regret your choice of dress. Your purple cool-aid tee-shirt and red, black hoody with cat ears and neon pink skinny jeans seemed cute night before but now surrounded by all the rich dresses and suits you just felt trashy. You pulled up your hoody so it hid your eyes and placed in your ear buds.

'Damned rich kids who do they think they are?! My clothes look better than theirs any day!'

apparently some time during your mental brooding and bumping into random objects you somehow wandered into an empty hallway. 'Where the hell did everybody go?"At the end of the hallway you could see a lone door. Upon closer inspection there was a sign that read 'music room 3'. Cautiously you reached for the door handle and were …... Promptly pelted I the face with I crap ton of rose petals.

"Welcome princess!" you looked up into the faces of seven handsome boys.

"welcome princes to the Ouran host club where the schools handsomest boys -with to much time on their hands- entertain young ladies -who also have to much time on their hands-" you watched as the tall blonde one walked up to you and kissed your hand.

" so you basically prostitutes." you stated broadly wiping your hand on the nearest person's shirt -who happened to be Kyoya XD-

"wow isn't-"

"she quite frank!"

"We like her!" you felt arms wrap around your waist and pull you into the room. The click of the lock alerted you that you might not be getting out of that brothel with your life.

Two identical faces invaded your personal bubble and your hands were pinned to your side.

"Yes our price is usually quite steep-" the one to your left purred

"but for you were willing to give you this one-" the one to your right this time sang

"on the house~" they coursed together. A short brunet walked over and pried to two off you before introducing herself.

"Don't those two. I'm Haruhi Fujioka honors student. It's nice to meet you!" he flashed you a smile

"[y/n], [l/n] it's nice to meet you as well." you grinned back and shook her hand. After introductions you learned that the one that slobbered on your hand was Tamaki, the two molesties were called Hikaru and Karou, the one you whipped your hand on was Kyoya and the other two were Mori and Hunny. You also learned that they were not 'prostitutes' as you so politely put it.

"Ok everyone to your places the ladies will be her soon! [y/n] which host would you like to designate today?" Tamaki asked. You thought about it for a moment before making your decision.

"which one of you dudes know the wifi password." you asked pulling out your iphone. After being told that Kyoya did you nodded ad went to sit by him.

"you do know that I'm not really a host right." Kyoya asked when you plopped down on the couch beside him laying your legs across his lap.

"yeah I know but I want the wifi password and kingy told me you had it." you said looking for pictures in ceiling.

"go away." he said calmly typing on his computer.

"well that's a stupid password." you said punching it in. "hey it didn't work!" you yelled drawing the attention of many of the other guests. Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose.

"please leave me alone miss.[y/n]." he smiled at you and gently pushed your feet off of his lap. You scowled and stomped off to another table and sat by yourself to sulk.

'stupid Kyoya and his stupid wifi password pfft! I don't need his stupid password I'll just go without internet!"

*SpongeBob announcer dude voice* two minutes later

"aughh I'm gonna die!" you moaned slamming your face on the table. Admitting defeat you crawled back over to Kyoya's couch. "please, please, please can I have the wifi password.

"no."

"awww come on PLEASE." you begged using your infamous 'puppy dog eyes'

"that doesn't work on me now go away. Here's a sheet of paper entertain yourself." he drawled handing you a sheet of paper that appeared out of nowhere. You took the paper and crawled back to your table. What the heck are you supposed to do with a lousy piece of paper?!

You stated to fold the edges making a paper airplane. You see in elementary school you loved to make those things, but for some reason you were banned from making them ever again. Hey what harm could it possibly do it's just a piece of paper! Apparently A LOT.

You threw the aircraft and watched as it glided through the air accidentally hitting one of the girls in the head. A scream echoed through the room and the girl abruptly stood up flipping over the table breaking it and all the china on it. The whole room was in silence as they watched one plate roll across the floor and gently tapped the pedestal with the new replacement vase. Everyone watched with baited breath as the vase teetered on the edge of the podium and... CRASH! a million pair of eyes turned to you and you stood there wide eyed.

"heheheeh you know accidents happen the good news is nobody got hurt right?! …...right?" after nobody responded you dashed for the door only to find it blocked by Mori.

"I'm sorry ladies it looks like we're going to have to close up early." every single girl glared at you as they filed out of the club room.

"miss.[y/n] please explain to me how that is even physically possible and how you plan to pay for the damages." Kyoya pushed his glasses farther up his nose and you gulped.

"how much is it exactly?" you asked gingerly looking at the mess you had made. Hey at least we figured out why you were band from making paper airplanes...

"about 8678900 yen." Kyoya stated adding up all the damages on his calculator.

"well she can't cross dress like Haruhi cuz there's no way she could hide such big breasts." the twins stated pocking at your chest. You swatted away their hands and crossed your arms over your chest.

"well she could work as a maid." Kyoya supplied.

"yeah we like that idea!" the twins cheered.

"aww fuck..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

over the next two months you worked diligently trying to pay off you debt. You scrubbed the floors before and after club, washed all of the dirty dishes, out them back, cleaned off all the tables and did it in the high heels garter stockings and butt cheek -or felt like- length corseted maids uniform.

The whole time you did this Kyoya watched you out of the corner of him eye. He didn't know why, but he convinced himself that I was just because he wanted to make sure you were doing your job right! That's all...right? But why did I he stay after club everyday just so that he could be alone with you?

What is this feeling...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

across the room you were wiping tables down and picking up plates. You had been feeling slightly under the weather lately but you knew you still had to work your hardest so you could pay off your debt before you turned thirty.

Bu-bumb bu-bump

You loaded the last of the dishes and loaded them onto your tray so you could wash them. You started to walk toward the kitchen when a sharp pain shot through your chest.

Bu-bumb ud-bup up-

CRASH!

"[Y/n] you know you're going to have to pay for those- [Y/N]?!" Kyoya ran over to your limp form and checked for a pulse.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm afraid she has severe heart problems and is quite ill. Now tell me has she been under a lot of stress maybe she's been working really hard o maybe even boy troubles?" Kyoya conversed with the doctor while the rest of the host club crowded around your unconscious body.

"T-Takashi *sniff* is this all our fault?" Hunny wailed hugging your hand.

"yeah." Mori said gloomily which only served to make Hunny cry even harder.

"the doctors said she should be waking up soon but can I have a moment alone with her?" Kyoya asked calmly. The rest of the hosts all nodded and stepped out of the room.

Kyoya pulled up a chair and held you hand firmly letting a tear slip lose.

"I'm sorry I let this get as far as it did. If I had only seen the signs this wouldn't have happened!" he yelled to himself. "the doctor said you would most likely have heart problems for the rest of your life. This is all my fault I'm sorry. I love you." he cried into the hand he held and let it all out. His frustrations. His anger at the world, at you, at the doctors who aren't doing all they passably could but mostly at himself.

He felt a gentle squeeze of his hand and looked up to see you smile and dazzling [e/n] orbs.

" don't cry you'll lose you manly man image." you joked hoarsely. Kyoya pushed his glasses farther up his nose and genuinely smiled.

"glad to see you're in better health, but the doctors say you can't exert yourself. I have an alternative activity for you to partake in to pay off your debt though." you rolled your eyes at his all business attitude.

"you suck at innuendos Kyoya and by the way I love you too."

Bonus ending:

outside the door five pairs of ears were pressed up against the door.

"what teats it?!"

"yeah I thought we would get to hear some serious action!"

"don't talk about my daughter that way?!"

"Takashi what does 'serious action' mean?"

"um..."

"you guys are all pathetic."


End file.
